charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Throwing
Linked most often to Upper-Level demonic beings, Fire Throwing, also known as Flame Throwing, is a magical ability that allows demons to launch streams of fire and flames from their hands at their victims. The power is tied to the emotions and triggered with bursts of rage or upset. Fire Throwing is not to be confused with Fire Balls, which are actual balls of fire rather than streams or flames. : Witches can also possess the power as revealed by a demon in 2004, that informed Paige Matthews and Christopher Halliwell that a witch who could shoot fire from her hands was murdered the previous night.Season 6, Witch Wars Notable Displays of the Power The power of Fire Throwing is not that common in the Underworld, like the ability to create Fire Balls is, but their have been notable instances where magical beings have shown the power: Pearl Russell Acquires Fire Throwing In 1924, Pearl Russell, the past life of Phoebe Halliwell, was persuaded to use her powers against her two cousins, Phoebe Bowen and Priscilla Baxter and was given a potion by the warlock Anton that tripled her power.Season 2, Pardon My Past When she drank the potion, Pearl was able to blast a stream of fire from her hand setting ablaze a box of liquor bottles. Since the potion tripled her power to such strength, it's possible she originally had a fire based power. : Pearl then used the new power on her cousin Phoebe Bowen who was able to counter it with her ability to blow icy particles from her mouth. Phoebe Demonstrates the Power After becoming pregnant with Cole Turner's child, while he was the Source of All Evil, Phoebe Halliwell began demonstrating the power of Fire Throwing. She first displayed the power while in the Underworld in search of the Source's Grimoire. : She showed the power again while at Cole's penthouse arguing with Julie, who was a demon posing as Cole's assistant/secretary. Julie revealed her true identity to Phoebe and then she blasted the demon against a wall and into oblivion with a stream of fire. It was then that Leo Wyatt informed her that the power was a demonic ability. : Next, while in her office at the Bay Mirror when she was talking to Cole and became angered with her boss, Elise Rothman who came in asking her to rewrite an article. The flame appeared in her hand and she could not make it disappear so she had to throw it in a trash can, setting it ablaze. Her unborn child then caused her to blast a stream of fire at Paige but she managed to avoid it. : After choosing to marry Cole, she used the power to kill two Upper-Level in their home while Cole was performing a ceremony with other demonic beings. Phoebe wanted her husband to come to bed and angered that he wasn't ready, she threw streams of fire at two demons, destroying them. After which, the demons became afraid of her and thought she was posing as being on Cole's side. : She then learned of a mortal that Cole was targeting and had a premonition of the man's death, after which she sought the help of her sisters, but when she appeared in the Manor, Piper threw a potion at, which she destroyed with a blast of fire. Christy and Billie Jenkins In an attempt to destroy the Charmed Ones, Billie and Christy Jenkins absorbed the Hollow and were able to launch streams of fires from their hands, which they tried to use to obliterate the sisters. Variations of the Power A weak form of Fire Throwing is Flame Creation, where a magical being can create candle-light like flames emitted from their fingertips. This power was displayed by the Warlock Jeremy Burns who stole it from a good witch named Serena Fredrick. : Jane Franklin, a lover of the warlock Malcolm also displayed the power of Flame Creation shown when she set ablaze a painting that Piper and Prue Halliwell were trapped in. Advanced Fire Throwing Displayed by Phoebe when the Seer sent the Tall Man to the Manor to attack the sisters. She was able to destroy the Tall Man with a powerful beam of fire. She was relinquished of the power after the Seer stole her unborn child. : It was also exhibited when the Seer when she became pregnant with the Source's unborn child and acquired the Source's power, she was able to destroy a demon with an immensely powerful advanced form of the power, where the fire appeared as a blue beam that caused the demon to burst into flames. Other Users *Rat Demons *Corr *Xavier *Zankou *Vaklav References Category:Charmed Universe Category:Magical Powers